


The Legends of King Sonic and His Knights of the Round Table

by GalacticDefender4679



Series: Stories of King Sonic [1]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Magic, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticDefender4679/pseuds/GalacticDefender4679
Summary: When Sonic finds Caliburn again and finds himself crowned king of the suffering, formally hidden kingdom of Camelot, he finds himself in an ancient prophesy foretold by his new court wizard Merlin, whose place he appears to have filled. And destiny is the one thing in this world that no one can outrun.





	1. The Sword in the Stone

**Author's Note:**

> This story is basically going to be a retelling of some of the best Arthurian legends as well as some of my own works. Unfortunately, I’m going to be editing out the whole Lancelot/Guinevere romance subplot, because y’know… Shadow.

The planet Mobius; a chaotic place truly, poisoned by war for many years caused by the evil Dr. Ivo Robotnik, better known as Dr. Eggman. Since the beginning of this war, Eggman’s been trying to conquer the world under his own evil flag, but at every turn, he’s been thwarted by the speedy blue hero of the planet; Sonic the Hedgehog, who’s always been trampling Eggman’s plans under his supersonic shoes.

Lately, however, Eggman had apparently been taking a break from trying to take over, allowing Sonic to finally get out without having to worry too much about his machines, which is exactly where we find him; out for a run in the plains without a care in the world.

“WHOO!” he yelled as he broke the sound barrier again. “Aw man, I have _so_ missed this!” Sonic had never truly been able to run freely as he did in the old days like he was now, and he was living it up while he had the chance. Just then, something caught his eye in the distance that prompted him to stop; something that looked very much like a medieval city. “Huh. Never seen that before.” Quickly he turned on his wrist-communicator and tuned to his hideout. “Tails, I need you to check something for me.”

“You got it, Sonic,” said his partner. “What do you need?”

“I want you to double-check your scan of the area about two and a half miles away from my present location,” said Sonic. “Check the data for any sign of biosignatures.”

“Gimme a minute,” said Tails as he went through his data. “Yeah, I got it. No sign of any civilization for another 25 miles.”

“You sure about that, because I’m looking at a city right now that looks like it sprang out of a fantasy movie,” said Sonic, looking out at the city. “Sending you a picture now.” Then he quickly used the wrist-com's inbuilt camera function to snap a picture of the city and send it quickly to Tails.

“Huh. That _is_ weird,” said Tails. “Better check it out. Might be a front for another of Eggman’s attacks.”

“Yeah, I had the same thought,” said Sonic. “But if it is, it might actually be too big for me to handle on my own. Contact Nicole and have her get the Sky Patrol in the air. See if they can make it out to my coordinates for back-up.”

“Understood,” said Tails as he signed off. Sonic quickly sped down the hill toward the city but was surprised to find the large wooden gates and high granite walls in a state of disrepair, though still defensible. Glancing up, he saw two human guards at the gates, though they appeared to be asleep.

He gave a short sharp whistle to alert him of his presence, which the guards quickly acknowledged. “Who’s there?” one of them asked, pushing his helmet up on his head.

“Sonic the Hedgehog,” he replied. “Are you gonna let me in or should I do that myself?”

“No need for that, sir,” said the other guard turning around. “Open the gates!” With that, the two of them pushed the gates open and allowed Sonic passage into the city. Then, just before he entered, the loud whining of an airship engine. He looked up and saw the Freedom Fighters’ mobile fortress; the Sky Patrol, coming in for a landing on the hill nearby. Once it landed, the hatch opened and Sonic’s resistance crew walked out down to him, including his old girlfriend Sally Acorn.

“Man, you guys got out here fast,” Sonic chuckled.

“Well, you do prefer efficiency,” said Sally.

“Plus, we managed to pick up a few more guests,” said Rotor, pointing onto the ship. “Tails said you’d know ‘em.” Then when Sonic looked onto the ship, he just gave a cocky smirk as the extra guests were none other than his siblings Sonia and Manic.

“He-hey guys! Long time,” said Sonic.

“Hey bro,” said Manic, grabbing his hand and then pulling him into a one-armed hug. “How ya doin’?”

“Well enough, considering everything Eggman’s been doing lately,” said Sonic, turning to Sonia. “How’s it goin’, sis?”

“Fairly well,” she said. “Mother just got done talking trade deals with Sally’s father.”

“No kidding,” he said, turning to Sally. “You’re reopening trade with the Acorn Archipelago?”

“Well, it’s not a done deal yet,” said Sally. “But it will be soon enough.”

“So this is whatcha found, eh Shuga-hog?” asked Bunnie. “Ah gotta say, it dun look much like a trap.”

“I’m thinking the same thing, but you can’t be too careful,” said Sonic, then he noticed the guards moving for their swords. “Hey relax guys, they’re with me.”

“What manner of sorcery is this?” asked one of them.

“No sorcery,” said Nicole as she materialized from the ship’s computer. “Just highly advanced Freedom Fighter technology.”

“I don’t think doing that helps your argument, Nicole,” said Sally.

“Think again, Princess Sally Alicia Acorn,” said an echoing booming voice. Everyone was a bit surprised and confused at that (some more than others- *cough* Antoine *cough*) until an aged human man suddenly appeared in front of them. He had long white hair extending into a beard down to his chest, wise gray eyes and a long purple robe with an oak-wood staff in his hand.

“Who are you?” asked Sonic.

“And how do you know my name?” asked Sally, activating her ring-blades.

“I’m sure you’ve at least heard of me, Sir Sonic,” the old man said. “From my honestly rather heinous granddaughter.”

“Granddaughter?” asked Sonic, trying to think.

“Sonic…” said Amy growing angry.

“Relax Amy, it’s nothing like that,” said Sonic. “I’m just- oh wait, you mean Merlina don’t you?”

“Indeed,” said the old mage. “Meaning of course, that I am her grandfather Merlin Ambrosius; former court wizard of this kingdom of Camelot.”

“I knew this place seemed familiar,” said Sonic, smiling broadly. “I saved this place from Merlina.”

“Yes, so I recall,” said Merlin. “Not to worry though, she has been severely punished for her crimes against the kingdom.”

“Sonic, what are you talking about?” asked Sally, deactivating her ring-blades.

“Uh, it’s kind of a long story,” said Sonic. “Short version; I’m king of this place.” He smiled after having said that, but then the Freedom Fighters just started laughing at him. “What? What’s so funny?”

“S-Sorry man, but… You? King?” asked Rotor. “I just don’t see it.”

“Oui, neither do I,” said Antoine. “Even if you were king, how can you prove it?”

“Allow me,” said Merlin as he conjured a magic hologram of a tall-seeming male hedgehog with short blue quills a shade or two darker than Sonic’s, a lock of white hair off the front of his head and brown eyes wearing light body armor and a small crown on his head. And he was hugging Sonic’s mother, Queen Aleena, with the young princes and princess with them.

“Yeah, that’s our pop alright,” said Manic.

“Indeed,” said Merlin. “King Uther always did love Aleena back in those days.”

“Wait, Uther?” asked Sonia. “Mother always said his name was Jules.”

Merlin chuckled. “That was just a cover name he chose to draw attention away from this kingdom,” he said. “He couldn’t risk his enemies knowing he may soon be father to the Once and Future King.”

“Which is supposed to be Sonic?” asked Sally, before she scoffed. “Gimme a break. He couldn’t even run the Freedom Fighters right if I let him.”

“Well that’s why I only led you guys with my example, not my mind or anything like that,” said Sonic. “All that stuff is your thing. Besides, there’s an easy way to see if I’m king or not.”

“Est zat so?” asked Antoine. “Pray tell, what is it?” Sonic turned to Merlin with a smile.

“Which way to Excalibur?” he asked.

“In the churchyard,” said Merlin. “And there it has been since your father died. He ordered I put it there to wait for his heir to Camelot’s throne.”

“Well, I’m here now,” said Sonic as he walked off. “Time to claim my birthright.” The others just stood there, still confused.

“Think we should go watch?” asked Sonia.

“Why not? It might be funny to watch if he fails,” said Sally. The others all agreed and walked off to the church after Sonic to find a large, though ruined, church on the west side of the city near the castle with a large gold-hilted sword stabbed into an anvil sitting atop a stone. And just below the hilt, written in letters of gold was a message saying; “Whoso pulleth out this sword of this stone and anvil is rightwise born King of Camelot.”

“Good to see you again, old friend,” said Sonic, addressing the blade itself. “What’s it been, a few hundred years and a dimension shift?”

Sally just looked at the others confused, but then moved to Sonic. “Uh, Sonic? It’s a sword. It can’t talk,” she said.

Sonic gave a quiet, dry chuckle as he looked back at her. “That’s kinda funny coming from a girl with an AI supercomputer in her back pocket,” he said.

“You realize that’s different, don’t you Sonic?” asked Nicole. “And that I can hear you?”

“Fully Nicole, but trust me on this,” said the speedster. “You’ll like Caliburn… once he wakes up- what’s wrong with him anyway?”

“Nothing,” said the blade, scaring the others a bit. “Just a bit tired.”

“Well, that’s understandable,” said Sonic. “But, up n’ at ‘em! Time for me to claim my throne.”

“As you order, Sir Sonic,” said Caliburn as Sonic grabbed his handle, a bright light shining down from up on high. Everyone looked up but didn’t see any source except for a large pair of golden gates in the sky, clearly the gates to heaven. “Or should I say… King Sonic?”

“Whatever you wish, Excalibur,” said Sonic as he quickly pulled the sword from the anvil, the light gleaming off his blade in a holy sheen.

“Hear-ye, hear-ye,” bellowed Merlin, drawing the peoples’ attention. “Let it be known to the people of Camelot that on this day, the sword Excalibur has been pulled from the stone, thus signaling the arrival of their new king! All hail Sonic, king of all Camelot!”

“Hail King Sonic!” chanted the people. “Long live the king! Long live the king!” Sonic hefted Caliburn over his head and smiled at his people as they kept chanting. The Freedom Fighters, however, were simply dumbstruck.

Then Sonic glanced back at Amy, who was currently thinking about the time he actually _told her_ that he had been sucked into Arthurian lore once before and thought it was an excuse for missing a date he had with her. Once she noticed he was looking at her, he simply mouthed “ _Toldja so_ ” and went back to his admiring public.

Finally, he turned away and moved to his old friends, smiling. “See guys? What’d I tell ya? I was born to be king.” he said.

“Perhaps, my king, but by drawing Excalibur, you have restarted an ancient prophesy that even King Arthur’s great order and their power could not escape,” said Merlin.

“What do you mean?” asked Sally. “What prophesy?”

“Your life will now progress in a manner the same as that of Arthur,” said Merlin. “You will find yourself faced with betrayal, war, and at the end of it all, you shall face two dark knights, who will try to take the throne of Camelot out from under your feet.”

“Who wins?” asked Knuckles.

“Well, that’s just it; no one knows,” said Merlin, conjuring a picture of a wall carving that said exactly what he had just said, but the end of it seemed broken-off. “The last bit of the prophecy is gone. Broken off and hidden by Uther to keep any other than yourself from knowing your destiny.”

“Well then, either way, I guess I can live it up as king till that happens, right?” asked Sonic.

“Indeed, but you must realize,” said Merlin. “Now that Camelot has been revealed after all these years, rival nobles will be coming from near and far to try and kill you and usurp your throne before you can complete the prophecy. You must prevent this from happening by commissioning an army.”

“Of Knights of the Round Table,” said Sonic, finishing what he was saying. He smiled as he turned to his friends. “You’re all great friends in my book, and my knights will, of course, have freedom to come and go as they wish with any guests they wish, but I can only truly choose a few of you to be my knights.”

“You know you can count on me, Sonic,” said Tails, kneeling in front of him. Antoine thought for a moment, turning to his wife Bunnie to help him. But she just indicated at Sonic with one of her ears, making him understand and prompting him to kneel as well.

“And myself as well, Sonic,” he said, honestly surprising Sonic. “I may have failed King Acorn when Robotnik attacked, but I swear on mon sabre that I will not fail your country.” Sonic smiled at his old friend and raised Caliburn.

“Then by the power vested in me by the Sacred Sword Excalibur, I hereby dub thee,” he said, tapping his blade’s flat on each of his friend’s shoulders. “Sir Bedivere and Sir D’Coolette; Knights of the Round Table.” The two rose, smiling at their new king before Antoine gave a professional salute.

“Excellent,” said Merlin. “We’re well on our way, my liege, to fulfilling the first part of the prophecy. Now you need only bring together more knights, and complete the prophecy, which will in turn usher in a new age of peace and tranquility.”

“I look forward to it, Merlin,” said Sonic. “And since I can only assume I’ll need some magic help, I hereby reappoint you court wizard.”

“Thank you, my liege,” said Merlin. “What is your first command?”

“Honestly? Let’s get this city cleaned up,” said Sonic, looking around. “I think it deserves it.”

“I wholeheartedly agree, my liege,” said Merlin. “I’ll get right onto it.” And with that, Sonic’s kingdom began to take shape. Sally and his siblings would leave to spread the word back to the Kingdom of Acorn and Mobotropolis, but once that was done, the world would be in for a new kind of royalty.


	2. The Knight of Dolorous Gard

Shadow the Hedgehog is well-known for being one of the most powerful beings in all the lands of the planet Mobius. His only faults? He’s extremely cocky and has an awful memory. Even now, he had almost completely forgotten who he was, only remembering a few minor details. As if that wasn’t bad enough he had also lost all his powers as he wandered the planet looking for any way to restore them.

Unfortunately, he found his path barred by a large foreboding castle near a small settlement miles away from the previously hidden Camelot. The people all lived in nearly medieval squalor and poverty as Shadow wandered through the street and was thoroughly disgusted, even moreso when he saw a maiden crying over a knight’s dead corpse, obviously a loved one.

“What is this place?” he asked himself aloud.

“This is the village of Nohaut,” the maiden replied. “You are in the land of the Copper Knight Brandin. And the castle you see is Dolorous Gard, the castle of villainy.”

“What made this place so dark?” asked Shadow.

“The castle was once known as Joyous Gard before Lord Brandin conquered it,” said the maiden. “This palace is home to an awful challenge of worth for it and the Holy Blade Arondight within. Any who wish to enter the central keep must defeat ten knights on both walls before they may invoke the right of single combat with the Copper Knight. Once done, the knight might lift the keep’s curse and claim the sword.”

“Piece of cake,” said Shadow as he walked off to the large castle, whereupon he saw a knight at the first gate.

“You there! Who are you?” he asked.

“Your lord’s next challenger!” yelled Shadow.

“You wish to face Lord Brandin? Then you shall first have to face me!” yelled the knight as he jumped down from the gatehouse, sword ready. Shadow saw an old corpse nearby with a rusted, but still viable-seeming sword in its hand, which he quickly picked up and clashed with the knight. The two continued their duel for a good few seconds before Shadow sent the blade straight through the knight’s stomach, sending him falling to the ground.

“Who’s next?!” he yelled. His question was answered when a horn atop the wall was blown and another knight, this one armed with a mace, walked out toward him ready to do battle. This cycle of battle continued until he had defeated five more knights, though one managed to escape back through the gates. Shadow still stood ready, if a bit tired, for battle but the gates still wouldn’t open and remained locked shut until late that evening.

He was just pitching a camp outside the castle when a young veiled maiden approached. “Excuse me, sir, but would you perhaps care for lodging this night?” she asked.

“No thanks, I want to be ready for the next knight,” he replied, starting up a fire.

“It’s the least I can do for your attempting to save our town from Lord Brandin’s clutches,” said the maiden. “Besides, it is the will of my mistress that I offer you lodging for the evening.” Shadow didn’t know why or how, but he felt like he could trust her.

“Alright fine,” he said, stamping out his fire. “Might as well do you the courtesy.” With that, the two walked off to the maiden’s home where Shadow started work on fixing the sword he had stolen for battle tomorrow.

“You must regain your strength, Shadow,” said the maiden, surprising the hedgehog. “You’ll need it for tomorrow.”

“How do you know that name?” he asked.

“My mistress told me it was yours,” she said, removing her veil to show a lovely thin face. “My mistress, of course, being the great Lady Nimue, Lady of the Lake who created the blade Excalibur.”

“So what, you’re magic?” asked Shadow.

“Not myself, but those knights?” asked the maiden, pulling three white shields out of a large cabinet, each one marked with a different number of red stripes. “Unfortunately yes. The curse on the Gard means that you cannot allow any of the enemies to escape or you will have to start over from the beginning the next day.”

“Dammit,” said Shadow, remembering the one knight that he allowed to escape. “Back to Square One, huh?”

“I’m afraid so, but with these, you cannot fail,” said the maiden, handing him the shields. “These shields will enhance your power. The first with the single band will double your strength, the second with two will triple that, and the third with three will give you the strength of four men.”

“Nice,” said Shadow as he marveled at the shields before he left to go to bed. Once morning broke, a horn blared out across the land.

“Attention my citizens, a newcomer has arrived to challenge my rule,” said a dark voice whom Shadow could only assume was Lord Brandin as he secured the shields to his back. “But we all know what happens to those who attempt that. If anyone sees him this day, you are to report him to my men so they might destroy him.”

“I’ll save you the trouble!” Shadow yelled as he pulled out the plain white shield he grabbed the previous evening as well as his sword. “Now let’s end this!”

“Just try it, worthless warrior!” said Brandin. “Attack!” At that, the knights from the first wall poured out at Shadow, who readied his weapons and moved to attack him. Quickly Shadow fought as hard as he could, killing three knights before he started to grow tired and his plain shield was scrap metal on the ground. Quickly he tossed away what was left of it and pulled out the shield with one band, which instantly reinvigorated him. Somehow, once he touched the shield, a thin green aura appeared around his sword, allowing him to destroy four more knights before he grew tired again, not to mention frustrated since he still hadn’t cleared the first gate.

Quickly he dropped the first shield and pulled out the second, reinvigorating himself once again so he could dispose of the last three knights at the first wall without much hassle. Once that was done, he switched to his last shield, feeling its power surge through his body and slashed through the bar that was holding the first gate shut and pushed his way through. Shadow saw Brandin; a man in pure copper armor for apparent thematic appropriateness, watching him from atop his keep a bit too intently, ending with the Copper Knight falling off and accidentally killing one of his own knights in the landing.

“ _Pfft- fuckin’ idiot_ ,” he thought before he charged on the other nine knights, cutting them all down in a very timely manner. Unfortunately, when he tried to find Brandin to invoke single combat, he saw the lord was nowhere to be seen, clearly having escaped in the madness of the battle. “Fine then. I guess that counts as a forfeit,” he said before ascending to the top of the keep. “Citizens of Nohaut, Lord Brandin has fled like the coward he is, forfeiting his castle and land to me. You know live under me as your new just lord.” The citizens cheered and laughed as the castle and town appeared to become more vibrant and happy, clearly since Shadow had just broken the curse.

“All hail the Black Knight!” they chanted. Once done, the maiden from earlier appeared with him in the throne hall.

“Congratulations Shadow,” she said. “You have won the day. Now for your prize.”

“What prize?” asked Shadow as the maiden led him into the lower chambers of the castle to find, not only some of the other knights who tried and failed to conquer the Gard but were taken prisoner, but also a large tomb with a massive stone coffin with a steel lid in the center.

“It is said that this coffin could only be opened by the one who freed Dolorous Gard and broke the curse and should that knight have forgotten who he truly was, it will have his name, lineage and memories inscribed on the underside in mystic runes,” she said. “And that this is to be the tomb where he is buried when he dies.”

Shadow figured that was fair and also pretty interesting so he quickly grabbed the edges of the lid and lifted; the lid was a bit heavy, but Shadow, at last, managed to lift it enough for him to see the runes on the underside of it. He couldn’t read any of them, but he didn’t need to as they quickly shot in through his eyes and permanently planted the memories in his brain, hitting Shadow with a flood of new information all at once. “Whoa,” was all he could muster to say at this point, but then he remembered something; he was also supposed to get a sword.

Quickly returning to the throne-hall, he saw a large stone behind his throne, and stuck into it was a single-edge, dark-colored sword, with a semi-serrated edge and a web-like pattern near the point. On the blunt side of the blade extended eight pointy metal layers, while the guard had another metal layer with a claw-like extension in front. The grip itself was white and thin, with a golden decorated top and a pointy sword pommel. “Arondight?” he asked. The web near the point quickly retracted to reveal a small dark face.

“Be thee my new master?” the blade asked.

“I suppose so,” said Shadow, grabbing the handle and ripping it from the stone, allowing power to bathe over him and course through his body. “I am Shadow. And now, it is my job to find Lord Brandin and end him.”

“I admire your conviction,” said Arondight. “Let us be off.” Brandin himself, meanwhile, had managed to run miles away on foot.

“Ugh. That worthless rat,” he growled. “He dares conquer my land? I’ll get my revenge. I swear it.” But then he saw something; Camelot. “But then, why bother with that castle… when I can own this one?”

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Knight of the Island

Angel Island had always been a peaceful place. At least as far back as its current occupant and guardian Knuckles the Echidna could remember before he met Sonic. He had just recently returned to his island home from Camelot, where he and the others had witnessed the realm gaining its new king.

“Tch. Sonic a king? His country’s gonna be rubble in three days. Tops.” he chuckled as he laid down next to the Master Emerald, still sitting eternally in its shrine where it belonged. But no sooner had he laid his head down on the hand-carved stone his people had laid years before than he suddenly felt the earth of the island shaking. “Oh for the- What now?!” Suddenly a large mass of water splashed from the shrine and landed in front of him, forming into a familiar spirit. “Chaos? What’s wrong, is something up?”

“I’m afraid so, Knuckles,” said a familiar female voice. Looking back to the emerald, Knuckles saw Chaos’ spiritual companion and quite possibly his ancestor.

“Tikal? What do you mean? What’s going on?” he asked.

“A great power has been reawakened. One which Chaos and I have not sensed for many centuries.”

“What, Camelot? Heh. Yeah, Sonic just found it and took the throne. Can you believe that?” Knuckles smirked.

“In fact, I can. Our tribe was once in a close relationship with the realm when his grandfather founded the city centuries ago,” Tikal said simply.

“Wait, seriously? So then what does it have to do with the island?”

“The Master Emerald knows of the prophecy Sonic has been caught in. And it knows that if he fails in his final battle, the dark knights will take it and use its power to subjugate the rest of the planet.” Tikal explained.

“Alright, so then what does that have to do with me?” asked Knuckles.

“You’re the Guardian, you tell me,” Tikal smirked.

Knuckles never knew she could be like this, but it was a very pleasant surprise. And it helped that he knew what the answer to this question was. “It wants me to join Sonic, doesn’t it?”

“Indeed. But you will need a power enough to be able to help him. And thus, the Master Emerald has given us the power to bless upon you. Chaos? Let us begin.” With that, Chaos quickly began glowing and suddenly flowed around Knuckles, encompassing him in his watery body. Then Tikal raised her hands, which started glowing with sparkles of radiant light, which then flew to Chaos’ body and soaked into Knuckles through it. As soon as the sparkles entered his body, he felt himself growing even more powerful.

Once Chaos splashed off of him, Knuckles shook himself off and growled. He wasn’t sure how but it felt like the sunlight was boosting his strength, making his muscles bulge. “Whoa. What is this?”

“A power the Master Emerald’s first guardian after my father disturbed Chaos. As long as you are under the light of the sun, your power increases exponentially.” Tikal explained. “But as always, if you are to be a knight, you will need a sword. Or perhaps two.” Then the side of the Master Emerald appeared to splinter. “Behold Knuckles, your weapon. And destiny.” From the Emerald came two white handles which appeared to be attached to blades. Knuckles was skeptical; he always did prefer hand-to-hand combat, but if a blade was required to help Sonic, he figured he’d have to go for it so he quickly grabbed the blades and ripped them from the large gem, revealing a large pair of single-edged axes with wooden handles and two spikes on the silver blades.

“Whoa.” was all the echidna could muster.

“This is Galatine, the Double-Blade. It is the weapon of our people, and of your ancient predecessor whose name you must now take up as your own.” Tikal explained.

“What name?” asked Knuckles.

“Gawain.”

Knuckles rolled it around in his head and smiled. “Huh. I kinda like that,” he said as he locked Gawain into a single blade, revealing the image of a pentangle on the flat. Then he strapped the blade to his back and walked off the shrine. “I know I’ll be leaving the Master Emerald in good hands with you two, but just- Well… y’know.”

“Try not to let it get stolen?” Tikal smirked at the guardian. “Don’t worry, we won’t let it out of our sight.”

Knuckles smiled. “Alright. I’ll be back once I’ve helped Sonic. See ya.” With that, he leaped from the shrine, ran to the beach and jumped off the edge, gliding toward Camelot. The Guardian was ready to protect his realm and friend.


End file.
